


I'd call myself so very lucky

by the_milky_way



Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, A tiny bit of smut, Bobby Knows, Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Chim is clueless, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Dose of Puppy Dog Eyes, Fluff, Hen Knows, Kissing, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Soft Boys, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, just a bit, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way
Summary: Eddie has to say No to Buck... with interesting results
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036098
Comments: 16
Kudos: 314
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	I'd call myself so very lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for Day 7:  
> "Sunshine"  
> and  
> A prompt by [SMeerschwein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMeerschwein/pseuds/SMeerschwein), which you can find in the End Notes so that it won't spoil all the fun :)

It is a sight to behold, Buck on his knees, hallowed by bright sunshine and a puppy wiggling happily beneath his playful fingers. Buck looks blissful, almost enraptured by the fact that a living being is trusting him this much. It makes what’s about to come so much harder.

“So, who’s gonna go and break his heart?” Chim always asks the hard questions. 

The silence is very telling. Eddie doesn’t even need to turn around to know that every single one of his colleagues is looking at him. Expectantly, he figures. He feels at least three pairs of eyes on him. That not even Bobby is saying anything, volunteering to be the harbinger of bad news - well, Eddie’s not sure what it means. But it’s not cool - how they are all throwing him under the bus.

“Nice of you. Thanks so much,” he says instead. Ignores the snorts and makes his way over to where Buck has now completely dropped down onto the grass and is cuddling the puppy. 

Yellow golden retriever as it seems. And really, it couldn’t be more fitting. The woman of the animal rescue organisation is looking on with something akin to heart eyes. Eddie sympathizes, Buck with a puppy definitely has that effect. He steps close to Buck, looks down at him and takes a breath. Now or never. 

“Buck.”

Buck’s head snaps up, which makes the puppy follow the movement. They both then tilt their heads just so and yeah ok, Eddie is sort of gone. How can he possibly say what needs to be said when those two are looking at him like that?

“Come on, Diaz. Get on with it. Don’t let the eyes sway you.” There are snickers, muffled but audible.

Eddie is going to strangle Chimney when they get back to the station. Slow and painful strangulation. Yep. The smirk that is trying to work its way onto Buck’s lips isn’t helping either. The little bastard knows exactly what he is doing.

“We need to go, Buck. Give your new friend over to the nice lady here and let’s hit the road.”

Oh and how Eddie loves that he sounds like a dad just then. Not. Well, sometimes there isn’t much of a difference between Christopher and Buck, so…

“But,” Buck pouts, cuddles the puppy closer and grins when it licks his cheek in affection. Eddie has to keep being strong. There is no way, no way at all, that Buck’s getting his way. 

“No.” Maybe that comes out a little harsher than intended. Eddie sighs, squats down next to Buck and scratches the puppy behind its ears. It wiggles on happily. Eddie could fall for that if he was a less rational man. But he is, therefore this can’t happen.

“Buck, you can’t take the puppy home. You aren’t there enough to take care of it.”

Buck hefts the pupp higher, hides his face in its fur and sighs.

“I know. Just, Eddie. Look at it. It deserves a good home. It could keep Hammy company.” 

Eddie, for all that he tries, can’t suppress the eyeroll. Because really? Is Buck trying to get him to take the pup? With the argument that it could keep his son’s hamster company?

“Buck. I’m home as much as you are. How exactly is this going to work? Can’t ask Hammy, the hamster, to look after it, can we?”

The muffled laughter this time comes from the animal shelter worker who is trying to appear unsuspecting. Eddie smiles up at her because he doesn’t really know what else to do. Buck heaves another sigh, cuddles the puppy one last time and finally gets up from the ground. Eddie’s about to silently crow in triumph when Buck attempts one last try. He can see it in his eyes, in the way his lips are already forming a soft smile. Eddie is faster.

“No, Buck. We are not taking the puppy home. This is final.” 

He is tempted to stem his hands against his hip and glare for more impact. But that would be too much, like way too much. So he simply stands there and watches Buck turn towards the animal rescue woman. Buck hands the puppy over with the utmost care, scratches it one last time and then starts towards the truck. He doesn’t say anything to Eddie but doesn’t seem to be too sad. Actually, there’s a faint blush covering his cheeks. Huh, Eddie’s not sure what to make out of that.

Once inside the truck and on the way back to the station, Eddie takes a closer look. To see if Buck needs time to himself or if he’s up for company later. The blush is still there, stays the entire trip back and only intensifies when Chim can’t keep his mouth shut.

“Buck needed a strong hand there, huh?”

The way both Buck and Hen choke a little on their breath makes Eddie think they’ve something completely different on their minds than Chim does. It clicks a second later and Eddie actually groans. How no one has figured them out yet, is a miracle. Okay, not no one, Hen clearly has.

Eddie smacks his hand against Buck’s thigh, not with a lot of force but enough that Buck looks at him. The sheepish shrug he gets as an answer for his raised eyebrows tells him everything he needs to know. Eddie almost laughs at the clueless look Chim throws them before he scrambles to grill Hen about what it means. Because Hen, well she just looks like she’s having a silent party. She also looks like she’s enjoying Chim’s cluelessness.

The second they are back at the firehouse Buck, under the guise of getting puppy fur off his uniform, hides in the locker room. Eddie doesn’t know if he should laugh or groan. The way both him and Hen roll their eyes when they look at each other says it all, though. Buck’s never been a subtle person. Now is not an exception. 

Eddie doesn’t actually go into the showers, just waits outside and laughs at the double-take Buck does when he sees him. 

“So that got you going, huh?”

It’s not the right place nor the right time. But after having to be the one telling Buck no, Eddie takes the liberty for himself and indulges a little. He also knows that Hen’s keeping the coast clear for them - at least for a little while.

“Sort of?” It’s a question but they both know it’s the truth. Buck grins, still only glad in a towel wrapped around his waist. Just one tuck and it would be on the floor. One move and Eddie could look at all of Buck. 

“Sort of?” Eddie echoes and allows Buck to move between his spread legs. Strong hands settle on his shoulder and Buck’s so damn close now.

“Well, it was that voice. The command in it. Also, you calling it home,” Buck whispers against Eddie’s lips before surging forward. Eddie enjoys the kiss for a while, indulges them both. His hands almost automatically find Buck’s hips. 

“Well, you do live there now.”

“That I do,” Buck says between soft kisses. He knows better than to move it further. Retreats after another kiss and smiles happily. Only to be interrupted by Bobby’s voice floating to them from beyond the wall and just outside the locker room.

“Diaz. Buckley. Need I remind you that you are still on shift? Get done in there. Oh and I expect paper work on my desk next shift.”

Okay, Hen and Bobby now. It’s not like they could have kept that a secret any longer. With the change of address. Buck's blush is glorious. Eddie curses the fact that he can't explore it futher.

“Work calls. Get dressed. And if you behave for the rest of the shift, we might explore this little thing of yours later.”

The kiss he earns for that is worth the delay of getting back to work. Buck’s smile, a mix of sunshine and wild excitement, is worth it even more.

**Author's Note:**

> So [SMeerschwein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMeerschwein/pseuds/SMeerschwein) prompted with "they rescue a puppy and have to tell Buck that he can't keep it"
> 
> Thanks A. :)  
> All remaining mistakes are mine. That's the only thing I own here...


End file.
